Malas noticias
by silvia katy
Summary: - miren esto – grito apuntando el televisor. Todos miramos atentamente el monitor, el cual mostraba las imágenes de un helicóptero hecho cenizas, la reportera decía que allí habían viajado nuestros compatriotas, aquellos que había arriesgado sus vidas para ir a ayudar a los niños huérfanos que se encontraban en la frontera.


**hola :3 bueno acabo de crearme esta cuenta, en realidad me ayudaron a hacerlo, Paola este primer one shot esta dedicado a ti, gracias por darme animos y ayudarme cuando te lo pido...en fin, con este one shot gane un concurso, espero les guste...lo de siempre: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de lord Kishimoto-sama...dattebayo!**

**Malas noticias**

Me encontraba admirando la belleza del jardín de nuestra futura casa, si, aquí viviríamos después de la boda. El cielo claro, el viento rozando mi piel me sentía un poco intranquila desde que escuche esa noticia; oí unos pasos detrás de mí, al voltear pude distinguir a mi mejor amiga.

- ¿qué haces acá frentona? – me preguntó.

- estaba pensando que ya debería estar viviendo acá, hace 6 meses ya debí estar casada – le respondí un poco triste.

- mmm, pues que te puedo decir, ya sabes que eso es lo que él eligió, es tonto, porque solo pensó en el mismo, mírate como te dejo -

- ¡no! Ino, antes de irse él pregunto lo que yo pensaba, él pidió mi opinión, él… prácticamente me pidió permiso – lo último lo dije con la voz casi audible.

- entonces, ¿por qué?, por-por qué estas así, deprimida, ausente, ya ni si quieras sales con nosotras estas – mi amiga dejo de regañarme al ver que unas caprichosas lagrimas empezaban a caer de mis mejillas – Sakura… yo... lo lamento, no debí decirte estas cosas –

- tranquila, ya sabes que últimamente ando sensible por todo, no te preocupes, y si tienes razón, el hecho de que Sasuke no este, no significa que me dé al abandono, además tienes razón, hace casi un mes que no me escribe una carta y yo aquí sufriendo por él, y quizá el ni se acuerde de mi –

- esa es la actitud, seguro que a Sasuke no le gustaría verte así, además – estiro sus manos para coger las mías – él te prometió que iba a regresar ¿no?-

- sí, cuando me dio esto – dije acariciando el anillo de compromiso que adornaba mi mano y recordando cómo es que el hombre que más amo me lo había dado.

FLASH BACK

- Sasuke, mi mamá dijo que estabas esperando desde hace tiempo – llegué agitada de la calle.

- sí, bueno, un poco – contestó el chico de cabellos negros y mirada penetrante que se encontraba sentado en el sillón de mi habitación.

- disculpa, es que ya sabes Ino y Hinata me pidieron que las acompañara a ver unos vestidos –

- lo imagine,… Sakura hay algo que quiero decirte y…. Y no sé cómo –

- ¿algo?, ¿algo como qué? –

- esto es difícil, es más, debí habértelo dicho hace unas semanas –

- y-ya sé a qué te refieres, no tienes que esforzarte en decírmelo, ya lo sé todo – conteste a punto de llorar.

- ¿ya lo sabes?, Sakura creo que estas malinterpretando las cosas –

- ¿malinterpretando las cosas?, por supuesto que no, todos tenían razón al decir que era una ilusa, que tu jamás me tomarías en serio, es que fui tan tonta – decía de manera descontrolada.

- pero, ¿de qué demonios estás hablando?, déjame terminar, lo que tengo que decirte es importante –

- vete Sasuke, vete y ya no me hagas más daño, ahora entiendo todo, tus extraños comportamientos, tu falta de interés en estos últimos meses, es obvio que quieres terminar conmigo, ahórrate el trabajo y – no pude continuar porque lo que dijo me dejo sin palabras.

- me voy a la guerra, mañana debo estar en Vietnam, mi madre ya lo sabe y no sabía cómo decírtelo -

- ¿qué?, ¿te vas a la guerra?, ¿mañana?, - fue lo único que atine a decir.

- lo siento, no quería que te preocuparas, pero debo hacerlo, bueno si tú… estás de acuerdo –

- estas… ¿pidiéndome permiso?, por dios Sasuke, es lo que has soñado desde siempre, tu abuelo, tu padre, inclusive tu hermano estuvieron en combates, me lo vienes repitiendo desde los 16 y ahora, ¿me pides permiso? – conteste de manera irónica.

- sí, eso hago, te pido permiso –

- pues, no sé qué decirte, esto es tan – me interrumpió.

- egoísta, lo sé –

- no quise decir eso, pero si…fuiste egoísta, porque no me lo dijiste cuando te enteraste – reclame muy molesta.

- yo, no sabía cómo… no encontraba las palabras adecuadas –

- está bien Sasuke, sé que eso no debió ser fácil, lo entiendo… pero supongo que ahora que te iras, tu mente debe estar despejada, no te preocupes por mí, y-yo... yo estaré bien –

- ¿porque?, porque no me dejas terminar para luego hablar –

- que quieres decir, Sasuke sabes que yo he estado enamorada de ti desde que tenía cinco, cuando me dijiste que saliéramos a los quince, fue algo como si mi sueño se hiciera realidad, algo maravilloso, sé que me dolerá al principio, pero lo superare –

- tsk, eres tan molesta,… -

- sí, lo soy y tú lo sabes más que nadie – resople dándole la espalda.

- hmp – "dijo" acercándose a mí, para luego abrazarme por detrás y susurrarme al oído - ¿quieres casarte conmigo? –

- ¿qué?, estas de broma Uchiha – le dije dándole un manotazo para que me soltara, cosa que no conseguí.

- crees que el gran Sasuke Uchiha bromearía con algo así – soltó sin más, dándome la vuelta para quedar frente a frente – Sakura Haruno, ¿te casarías conmigo? – Y luego saco un anillo de su bolsillo, estaba bañado en oro blanco - mi madre me lo dio – expresó con una sonrisa que lleno de mariposas mi estómago.

- Sa-sasuke, y-yo…siiii, si quiero ser tu esposa – le grite abrazándolo.

- hmp – atrajo mi mano hacia él, para luego ponerme el anillo que su madre le había dado – dentro de dos meses volveré, ¿puedes organizar todo con mi madre? –

- claro, estaré esperándote, estos 2 meses serán largos – dije acariciándole la mejilla.

- quiero pasar mi última noche en la ciudad contigo – me atrajo hacia él y juntos nos recostamos en mi cama, abrazados y felices.

FIN FLASH BACK

- dijo que volvería en 2 meses… Y mira ya van 8 – reclamaba mi rubia amiga.

- lo sé Ino, pero las cosas se complicaron – le contaba mientras caminábamos a mi casa.

- rayos, oí anoche que los vietnamitas se estaban rindiendo, bueno...es solo un rumor –

- sí, también lo escuche, pero eso significa que la guerra llegara a su fin ¿no? – le pregunte un poco ansiosa.

- eso no lo sé, pero cuando Sasuke regrese juro que lo acuchillare por todo esto que te hizo pasar –

- jajá, Ino, tú y tus ocurrencias – me detuve en seco al notar que fuera de mi casa, estaba el auto de Sasuke.

- ¿qué ocurre frentona?, ¿Por qué te detienes en plena calle? –

- es el auto d-de Sasuke – explique para luego correr hacia mi casa. Al entrar pude notar el aura que emanaba mi casa, era una sensación extraña, esa sensación que no se alejaba de mí desde ayer en la noche. Camine hasta la sala, pero no pude seguir ya que el llanto de una mujer me dejo congelada.

- tranquila Mikoto, no podemos estar seguras, Sasuke sabe cuidarse, él no se arriesgaría así nada más porque si – escuche a mi madre calmarla.

- ¿qué le paso a Sasuke? – irrumpí en la habitación, asustando a las dos mujeres que estaban allí.

- Sakura, hija, Mikoto… vino… vino a – mi madre fue interrumpida.

- llamaron del ejército, dijeron que Sasuke se ofreció de voluntario en una misión cerca de la frontera, al parecer perdieron comunicación con ellos desde hace tres días – explico la madre de Sasuke.

- no puede ser, eso no puede ser – exclame cayendo de rodillas en la sala de mi casa, con inmensas lagrimas corriendo por mi rostro.

- Sakura… ¿qué paso? – era Ino, que ya había llegado y estaba a mi lado. No pude responder, no pude articular palabra, porque lo único que salía de mí, eran sollozos, fuertes y largos sollozos.

…..

Habían pasado cinco días desde la visita de Mikoto, todos mis amigos había venido a visitarme, era como la reunión de los chicos de la secundaria, claro, estábamos todos, todos, menos él.

- verás que el teme está bien Sakura, datteabayo – decía Naruto, el mejor amigo de mi amado Sasuke, aunque trataba de sonar alegre y tranquilo, sé que no lo estaba.

- Naruto tiene razón Sakura, las noticias malas llegan pronto – reafirmo mi otra amiga y novia de Naruto, Hinata.

- gracias Naruto y Hinata, y-yo les agradezco a todos por haber venido a visitarme –

- pues si agradécelo, no fue tan fácil convencer al flojo de Shikamaru – rezongo Ino.

Aunque trataba siempre de estar en la conversación, mi mente siempre se perdía, recordando los bellos momentos que pase a lado de él, momentos que quizá guardaría por siempre. Tan metida en mis pensamientos estaba, que el grito de Temari me saco de mi ensueño.

- miren esto – grito apuntando el televisor.

Todos miramos atentamente el monitor, el cual mostraba las imágenes de un helicóptero hecho cenizas, la reportera decía que allí habían viajado nuestros compatriotas, aquellos que había arriesgado sus vidas para ir a ayudar a los niños huérfanos que se encontraban en la frontera. Pude observar como Hinata trataba de contener su llanto con las manos, mientras que Naruto la abrazaba, todos estaban mirándome y yo, yo no supe en que momento Ino se había acercado a mí para abrazarme, estuve así un rato largo, un rato en el que no pude llorar, me sentía extraña, quizá porque ya había llorado mucho y me había quedado sin lágrimas que derramar.

El silencio inundaba mi casa, después de que el noticiero mostrara el helicóptero hecho pedazos, se empezó a mostrar los nombres de las víctimas, el de él no se encontraba, pero habías dos cadáveres sin reconocer, todos me miraban, quizá con pena o lastima, el silencio fue interrumpido por el timbre. Naruto fue quien se asomó a abrir la puerta, al ver que tardaba en regresar, Ino le grito, pero no contesto, entonces cuando iba a ponerse de pie para ver que ocurría sucedió algo que no puedo describir. Él estaba allí de pie frente a mí, frente a todos, acaso mi cerebro estaba jugándome una mala pasada, era la única que alucinaba a Sasuke Uchiha frente mío.

- ¿qué rayos está pasando? – exclame mientras me ponía de pie.

- Sakura, soy yo, volví – fue lo que ese espectro frente a mi dijo.

- ¿Sasuke?, pe-pero – no pude seguir porque las fuerzas que tenía habían desaparecido, haciendo que cayera al suelo, cosa que no sucedió porque alguien me había sostenido. Abrí los ojos y me encontré con otros negros que me observaban, era él, era real.

- Sasuke – dije sollozando – volviste, estas vivo, estas vivo – repetía sin respirar ni dejar de llorar.

- por supuesto que volví, creíste que iba a romper mi promesa –

- las noticias, las noticias dijeron que un grupo de soldados habían fallecido, Mikoto dijo que tu habías ido a ayudar a esos niños huérfanos – solté todo rápido sin respirar.

- sí, ellos fueron mis compañeros, cayeron en una emboscada, pero no quiero hablar de eso, me gusta la bienvenida que organizaste para mí – esto último lo dijo dándome una de sus típicas medio sonrisas arrogantes.

- valla teme, en verdad creí que te habíamos perdido – contó Naruto secándose las lágrimas, todos estaban secándose las lágrimas.

- hmp, dime Sakura, aun estas dispuesta a casarte conmigo –

- pero que dices, claro que sí, todo está preparado, la boda debió ser hace 6 meses – grite descontrolada.

- sigues siendo igual de molesta - termino de decir para luego besarme, frente a todos nuestros amigos, que solo se limitaron a aplaudir.

Fin.


End file.
